Chasing My Life's Dream
by BookwormDreamer1990
Summary: S3 /AU. Noelle Morrow left Charming at the tender age of seventeen in order to assist with rescuing and returning Abel back home where he belongs; now that she's completed her quest, she made a vow to herself that she wouldn't fall in love with any of the Sons but what happens when one of these men in their cuts come riding into her life unexpectedly?
1. Chasing My Dream

S3+/AU, Ensemble pairings. Noelle Morrow left Charming at the tender age of seventeen in order to assist with rescuing and returning Abel back home where he belongs, and now that she has completed her quest, she made a solemn vow to herself that she would never fall in love with any of the bikers, but what happens when one of the brave and sexy as hell Sons in their cuts come riding through Charming? Will Noelle be able to let down her guard and find love in the most unexpected of people? Elle knows that she can't continue to keep the secrets from SAMCRO and her parents know her ultimate one, but will she be willing to share with another once they admit their love for each other? [CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS]

 **Title:** Chasing My Life's Dream  
 **Author:** Court (BookwormDreamer1990)  
 **Disclaimer:** I will never take any credit for anything but this story and any original character that I create.  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** SOA (Sons of Anarchy)  
 **Pairings/Couples:** AU, Clemma (Clay M./Gemma T.), Jara (Jax T./Tara T.)  
 **Rating:** M (Mature)  
 **Summary:** S3/AU, Ensemble pairings. Noelle Morrow left Charming at the tender age of seventeen in order to assist with rescuing and returning Abel back home where he belongs, and now that she has completed her quest, she made a solemn vow to herself that she would never fall in love with any of the bikers, but what happens when one of the brave and sexy as hell Sons in their cuts come riding through Charming? Will Noelle be able to let down her guard and find love in the most unexpected of people? Elle knows that she can't continue to keep the secrets from SAMCRO and her parents know her ultimate one, but will she be willing to share with another once they admit their love for each other? [CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS]  
 **Author's Notes:** I was sort of persuaded after reading various SOA fanfics to attempt and try my hand at writing my own AU story, Chasing My Life's Dream. This story is based on the English cover of Masayume's Chasing, and possibly Avicii's Hey Brother (Extended). I refuse to spoil the details and will let you read; Listen to the songs on YouTube to understand where she will be coming from! XOXO

 **Chapter One -** **Charming, CA, Morrow Home, September 20, 2010**

 _I'll chase my dream…the race has begun, but in this forest where do I run? A crystal-clear spring challenges me, reflecting back a broken smile. I gathered up the tears I cried, they couldn't win me silver or gold. How many more tears must I cry…before I'm blessed by the heavens?_

Noelle Trinity Morrow, nineteen years old and biological daughter to Clay and Gemma Teller Morrow, she could be seen standing in her home's kitchen wearing a pair of knee-high black socks before she had tugged on a pair of thigh-high black boots that had a wide heel but were also four inches off the ground. The boots she had laced up tightly before tying them off in a nice bow; across each of her knees were two straps that she had buckled down. Her long, lean legs were mostly exposed save for the jean shorts that covered her ass and the cut-off tank exposing an inch of her flat stomach where her tattoo of a heart with an arrow through it and the abbreviation in capital letters said ' _SAMCRO_ ' could be seen peeking out from beneath it. She did have another tattoo done on her seventeenth birthday that would most likely be added upon or changed, but currently it was a sparrow with her birthdate and her parents' names on either wing; the sparrow tattoo was located on her right bicep and anytime she looked at I she would smile. Her long brunette hair was pulled up high into a ponytail and even as she continued to bustle around getting breakfast ready for the various club members, she sighed slipping a cigarette in between her pink lips that had yet to be kissed. Noelle lit her cig with the lighter she found lying around and set the long table for seventeen. As soon as she set down the final place setting and adjusted the silverware, a smile crept onto her face as she heard the rumble of car engines and the motorcycles humming before they turned off outside of her home. Holding the cigarette between her index and middle fingers on her right hand, she opened the door smirking at her father. " **Please don't make me turn into a brain ninja Daddy.** " She finally saw him smirk in return at her before striding over to her easily picking her up and twirling her around and set her back down. Wearily smiling, Clay easily picked up his daughter Noelle swinging her around easily before setting her down on her feet once more, " **Noelle! How is my baby girl? You know what, I don't even want to know."** Elle smiled and told him, **"Come inside and you'll see what I spent all morning preparing for you guys. Here, Jax... Do you want the rest of this?** " Jax chuckled taking the half-smoked cigarette from his stepsister before continuing to smoke what she handed him. While he always found it odd to have both a stepsister as well as a half-sister in Ireland, he was thankful to have siblings to lean on. Noelle was someone he had known since she was born nineteen years ago, and he was amazed by how beautiful she was since his mom avoid all types of drugs, and he could only hope she would as well. " **So…food is in the kitchen…buffet style of course...I'd like to wait until everyone if here to eat if that is okay?** " She asked looking at her father slightly unsure about what she was saying even though she had known these men for years. Somehow, she managed to feel more confident when she felt her father's hands on her shoulders and Jax smiling at her. " **'Hey there darlin'... I realize I'm probably not who you expected but...** " Gazing at the man whose head just almost touched the ceiling, her hand came up to cover her mouth as tears slid their way down her face and biting her lower lip, she could feel her cheeks begin getting warm.

" **Yeah, well I mean I'd hope so dork... The only time I left was to go with the club to find Abel.** " Harry 'Opie' Winston smiled softly before following her inside the kitchen wrapping an arm around her exposed stomach pulling her back against his chest. He definitely wasn't about to take advantage of her considering the way he was standing inside of his President's home, and with her being the Princess of their Club... was it so wrong that he felt the way he did about her and that he always wanted to protect her until the end of time? His whore of an ex-wife actually had the nerve to keep his children from him and while he tried fighting the system, it seemed there was no way around it at the moment. " **Noelle, I am going to speak to Clay and Gemma because I can't seem to stay away from you any longer. Donna was a bitch that I never should have married, and had you been around you would have always been my first and only choice in this crazy thing called life. I've been chasing after something and I believe it was you.** " Noelle couldn't help but well up with tears at hearing what Opie was saying, and wiggling so she turned in his arms she moved his hand, so their fingers were laced together, and she leaned up kissing his cheek. " **You obviously heard what he said to me, Momma and Dad... You've known him longer than I have, but would you allow us to be together?** " Gemma looked at Clay thoughtfully before answering the two of them knowing her daughter was stubborn and loved fiercely as she did. " **Noelle, you may start out with supervised visits until your twenty-first birthday, until we can trust you or until you are married. We don't wish to see you hurt emotionally, physically or verbally, am I clear Ope?** " Noelle giggled when he tapped his knife against the side of his glass, " **Clear as crystal Mom.** "

 **Later...**

Noelle giggled when he did that, and she sat down in her chair beside her father, across from her mother who was beside Jax and Opie was beside her. Everyone was quietly eating for the most part and she gathered the dishes when they were finished to rise and wash them before letting them air dry in the silver rack on top of the soft gray towel on the marble countertop. Feeling Ope's hands resting on her hips, she smiled turning around as he lifted her onto a dry spot, " **So, now that you've managed to snag me...would you like to come with me in a little bit to see what I like to occupy my time with when you guys are doing club shit?** " A smirk made its way onto her face once more before he smiled kissing her cheek helping her down, and watched as she bent down to retrieve a case of beer from the fridge; never one to leave a woman struggling, Opie took the twelve-pack from her full of glass bottles carrying it to the room where they had just eaten brunch, setting it down on the table. Meanwhile, Elle grabbed the pecan pie she spent a few days preparing and most of the morning baking out of the fridge. She brought twelve plates and forks along with a knife to cut into the pie " **Dad, would you do the honors?** "

Smiling at the rest of his MC that over the years had become like family to him, Clayton 'Clay' Morrow nodded before slicing into the pie and served each of the people there a piece. He noticed Noelle with Opie and was thankful they had the sense to speak with Gemma and he first because while he had trust in Opie, he really didn't know if he could have handled them going around behind his back together. Noelle was currently sitting sideways across his lap as Opie fed the pieces of her slice of pecan pie which was any reason to smile, and when she was finished, he chuckled kissing away the sticky Molasses crumbs that were stuck to the outside of her lips. She played with the key hanging around her neck and desperately wanted to show him one of her secret passions but would have to wait until she could get up to show him. He felt her getting anxious, so Opie let her stand up and walk with her to a closet on the other side of the living room. " **Noelle... Why did we come over here? I'm thoroughly confused...** " Noelle simply smirked before tugging off, her key to open the closet where a few key items were hanging up; she attached the weapons belt around her waist before slipping the various throwing knives and syringes of her relaxation serum into it. Her nails she quickly coated with a red poisonous color, and after they dried, she tugged on white elbow-length gloves that could be removed if she needed to; grabbing her quiver of true-shot arrows she pulled it over her head. Her cupid's bow arrow she held watching as it became small enough for her to kiss because while she refused to reveal how it came off her lips now, she would eventually tell Opie. She had a white cloak which she pulled around her shoulders and clasped it closed across her left clavicle before slowly and intentionally pulling her matching hood up over her head. Opie smiled and followed her after she locked up her closet walking out of the front door towards a bike that didn't belong to any of them, but while it still was black, he figured it had to be hers. " **Opie, you can either follow me on your own bike or sit behind me,** " as she straddled her bike, she started it up smirking more than smiling. Most of the guys were used to her on a bike by now, but when she first got it at sixteen her parents were adamant one of the MC had to be with her.

 _I'll finally leave this place behind… Cause I'll never be lonely with you by my side, the scent of flowers fills the air. We're heading straight for our future! Say goodbye, I'm changing, changing into a new me till I'm the greatest I can be. Cause I am changing, changing, I found my smile… yes, my hearts on fire I'll keep reaching out to the skies?_

 **Author's Note:** This is my first time writing an SOA fanfic, so I would appreciate reviews telling me how amazing or terrible I did (pretty sure it was terrible xD).


	2. White Horse

S3/AU, Ensemble pairings. Noelle Morrow left Charming at the tender age of seventeen in order to assist with rescuing and returning Abel back home where he belongs, and now that she has completed her quest, she made a solemn vow to herself that she would never fall in love with any of the bikers, but what happens when one of the brave and sexy as hell Sons in their cuts come riding through Charming? Will Noelle be able to let down her guard and find love in the most unexpected of people? Elle knows that she can't continue to keep the secrets from SAMCRO and her parents know her ultimate one, but will she be willing to share with another once they admit their love for each other? [WIP]

 **Chasing My Life's Dream**

 **By:** Court (BookwormDreamer1990)

Ensemble Pairings, S3 /AU. Leaving Charming at the tender age of seventeen, Noelle Morrow in order to assisted with rescuing and returning her nephew Abel back home where he belongs; now that she has completed her quest, Elle vowed that she would not fall in love with any of the Sons, but what happens when one of these men in their cuts come traveling into her life unexpectedly?

 **Title:** Chasing My Life's Dream

 **Authors:** Court (BookwormDreamer1990)

 **Disclaimer:** I will never take credit for anything but any original character and the story's plot

 **Show/Movie/Book:** SOA (Sons of Anarchy)

 **Pairings/Couples:** AU. Clemma (Clay M./Gemma M.), Jara (Jax T./Tara T.), Hopie (Opie W./Noelle M.), Ensemble Pairings

 **Rating:** M (Mature for language and various scenes that happen throughout the story)

 **Summary:** Leaving Charming at the tender age of seventeen, Noelle Morrow in order to assisted with rescuing and returning her nephew Abel back home where he belongs; now that she has completed her quest, Elle vowed that she would not fall in love with any of the Sons, but what happens when one of these men in their cuts come traveling into her life unexpectedly?

 **Author's Notes:** I was sort of persuaded after reading various SOA fanfics to try my hand at writing my own version of one. Chasing My Life's Dream is AU based during the third season and on the English cover of the song "Chasing" by Japanese artist Masayume. If I decide to bring other songs into the chapters for the story I'll note it at the bottom of each chapter for what song I chose, but for now, assume I'm using the one I mentioned previously. I don't want to spoil anything, so listen to the song on repeat in YouTube while you read and I'll have the second chapter up by the end of the week, and as always please review when you are finished reading lovelies, XOXO 3

 **Chapter Two: White Horse**

 **Charming, California, Mountainside Hilltop, September 10, 2010**

 **Later...**

Noelle smiled as she sat astride her own motorcycle riding off towards her destination with her favorite protector following her but still leaving some distance in between their bikes. If she had been sixteen and asked him to come with her she figured he would have closed the distance quite a bit. While she had respect for most of the Sons in the house, she knew with the one who happened to be most loyal to her father she needed to escape from his presence before something happened to cause her father to punch his lights out or worse. She would rather tell Opie alone anyways and then have the brawl where no one could see because she needed to have some sort of revengeful redemption for how he abused and took from her what was rightfully hers to give away. It wasn't his to take especially since she wasn't even of age when he did. Halting the bike with both of her gloved hands, she pushed the kickstand out with the heel of her left boot and popped open the strap of her helmet before removing it and hanging it over one of her handles. As Noelle swung her long and lean left leg over the bike, she turned and came face to face with Harry 'Opie' Winston's chest. " **Oof… Sorry Opie...** " Noelle merely mumbled as her face was currently buried within the folds of his cut that smelled of the breakfast she had slaved over all morning as well as a cigarette he most likely smoked on the ride here.

Chuckling as he placed two strong hands on either of her shoulders, Opie smiled down at her softly. " **Are you okay Noelle? I realize I must be like a wall to you seeing how I'm six feet tall and everything.** " He could see a few glistening tears gathering in her eyes before falling down her face as she blinked. His thumb caught one before walking her backwards so she was leaning backwards against a tree. " **I really do not wish to demand answers out of you, but please tell me what is causing your tears darling?** " He saw that almost as immediately as the tears began they had stopped and she gave him an answer that had his hands curling into fists at his sides in absolute fury and anger. " **Opie… the only person that is causing my tears is um…** _ **Alexander 'Tig' Trager'**_ " Noelle voiced her response with a slight snarl saying his name and saying it out loud almost made her want to puke.

Momentarily stepping away from where he was, Noelle despised the very thought of Tig right now and she slightly puked. A water bottle appeared in her vision and she swished some around in her mouth before spitting it back out again. Standing back up, she did notice that Opie was sitting on a stump and she sat on his lap sideways kissing his cheek. " **Would you mind calling my parents along with Jax on your burner phone and have them bring Tigger up here where we are? He needs to know what it feels like now that I told people he's a** _ **fucking rapist**_ **.** "

Opie simply nodded knowing she had to take out her revenge on Tig for taking advantage of Noelle. He still couldn't believe she had kept her mouth shut for three years about it, but he did suppose that was how rapists got to their victims psychologically - through fear and intimidation. Flipping open the burner he always carried around, he punched in Clay's number and quickly told him what happened and how Noelle wanted him to meet him and Noelle where they were with Jax, Tig and Gemma. He agreed knowing they would be here in about twenty minutes but hearing they were bringing the entire club, he would need to tell Noelle they would have to hide so Tig wouldn't get too suspicious. He was staging a miniature hostage situation just to get him up to the desert mountain hilltop. "So, they're bringing the entire MC, and I have to make it look like I took you hostage just so Tig will try and 'rescue' you, okay Noelle?" He grimaced at the thought of Tig getting anywhere near her and for the next fifteen minutes they practiced with him capturing her and her futile attempts to get out before they hear the rumbling of Clay and Jax's bikes.

" **No time!** " He shoved her to the ground before pointing a knife in her direction giving her a look that told her to move. Noelle got the hint and pulling the hood of her cloak over her head, she ran out in front of her dad's bike, who roughly pulled to a stop before Opie's arm wrapped around her throat pressing the blade to it. "Hey! Let me go!" She exclaimed even as he picked her up in midair and set her down in front of Tig. Seeing him she glared at him before she felt Opie swing her towards him and using her right leg, gave him a firm kick to the jaw. She felt it connect as she smirked before being set down and she unclasped her cloak, handing it to Opie before running away to scamper up the tree she climbed many times before to flip off Tig.

" _ **You fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you!**_ " She rolled her eyes at his statement before jumping down from her branch to land facing towards him and began wailing on him with her gloves still on. " **This is only fair for what you did to me** _ **Alexander**_ **! You fucking raped me and I'm only getting my fucking revenge, so take your punishment in front of your brothers like a good boy, and maybe… just maybe I'll allow to live.** " With her statement being said she reached back grabbing a dagger from her belt and slowly dragged it down his sternum on the outside of his t-shirt. Putting the blade back, she grabbed her trusted gun from inside her boot and shot the ground around his head.

" **You ever think about coming near me again and fucking raping me, I'll do more than torture you, I'll hang you upside down on my favorite tree and kill you myself you fucking bastard. That's how low I think of you because you clearly have no respect for women if you're fucking raping them inside the chapel.** " She shot her gun off one more time in between his legs but not close enough where it would hit his precious baby-making equipment, just so he would obviously get the point she was clearly trying to make. Noelle twirled the gun around her index finger to cool it down, before sliding it back inside of her boot. "I **have my own white horse, and at least he knows how to treat women... unlike you.** "


End file.
